CROSS-REFERENCES TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
None.
None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention consists of a game of chance and skill presenting embodiments wherein a player can play either 1) the house hand or a guest hand, or 2) directly against the dealer. For both options, the object of the game is to maximize the point total represented by the differential values of two (2) dealt cards. A one card discard is either mandatory or elective depending upon the embodiment and the face values of the two cards dealt. The game can be enjoyed as friendly competition or in legalized gambling settings in face-to-face, online, or electronic game play.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,171 B1, issued Oct. 9, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,007, issued Mar. 9, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,215, issued Mar. 10, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,375, issued Oct. 14, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,486, issued May 27, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,300, issued Aug. 27, 1996.
The present invention consists of an improved game of chance and skill under which a player can play either 1) a house hand or a guest hand, or 2) directly against the dealer. For either embodiment, the object of the game is to maximize the point total represented by the differential values of two (2) dealt cards up to a predetermined maximum target. A one card discard is either mandatory or elective depending upon the embodiment and the face values of the two cards dealt. The game can be enjoyed as friendly competition or in legalized gambling settings in face-to-face, online, or electronic game play.
Prior art principally focuses on rules wherein hands are evaluated by adding the card point values to a blackjack like result, such a U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,300. This approach lengthens the play of each hand, and can minimize the speed of play and discourage the novice player from pure chance participation. Some prior art combines dice and cards as a means of varying the target point total as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,375. This approach adds steps and time to each hand played. These additional steps and the time taken for them deter application of such art by gaming houses which tend to prefer quick paced games and serve as a barrier to novice players who may not accept the additional complexity presented by such gaming methods.
Prior art blackjack games that calculate point total by subtraction award the lowest point total, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,486. This approach does not use all cards in a standard deck and also presents an unusual barrier to participation for both the novice and experienced player in this regard. Further, this approach also complicates the gaming preparation and adds unnecessary steps to the method of play as the art described above.
One embodiment of the present invention principally involves an improved baccarat-type card game of chance. For this option, the dealer discards the first card which is void and kept face down. The first and third cards dealt after the initial discard are in drawn to the guest""s hand, while the house""s hand draws the second and fourth card. All cards drawn are face up. Cards are counted by their numerical values. Face cards are counted as zero. Aces count either one (1) or eleven (11), depending which provides the highest point total. Both hands are forced to change a card at six (6) points or less or with a combination of an ace card and an eight card or a four card, which constitutes a xe2x80x9csoft sevenxe2x80x9d. Both hands must stand at seven (7) points or more. After changing a card, one (1) replacement card is drawn which makes the final point total. Both hands are required to follow the house rules in changing cards. The guest""s hand is the first to change a card, followed by the house""s hand. Changing cards is done only once. Eleven (11) points is the highest possible numerical point value per hand; however it loses to three of a kind (called a xe2x80x9cTrioxe2x80x9d) or a royal family (a set of king, queen and jack of the same suit). If both hands are equal in final points or are a Trio or royal family, a tie is declared. A zero (0) final point total on a guest""s hand automatically loses to the house""s hand. Specified xe2x80x9chouse rulesxe2x80x9d dictating the card changing regimen are provided in the present invention.
A second embodiment presents an improved blackjack-type card game combining a mixture of chance and skill to up to seven players against a dealer""s hand. The procedure is the same as for the first option; however, the second card to the dealer is face down. A second set of house rules is applied consistent with the gaming and wagering aspect of this second embodiment.
Various wagering multiples can be assigned the outcomes for each option depending upon the legalized betting venue and customs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a casino game which is easy to learn.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a casino game which is fun to play for both the novice and experience game player.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a casino game which is plays quickly, thus providing an attractive feature to both gaming institutions and participants.
It is still further an objective of the present invention to provide a casino game which may be appreciated by both skill players and chance players.
Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.